Still Here
by FABINALIVES
Summary: Enjoy this series of random Peddie one-shot drabbles! I'm always open to new ideas! Have fun!
1. Birthday Presents

Hello everyone! So, after much thought and a little work, I've decided to make a series of one-shot drabbles centered around Peddie! Don't worry all you Fabina lovers, there will be a series for Fabina coming out soon. But since I really haven't made any stories on Peddie yet, I wanted to make this one first! Enjoy this first one-shot and tell me if I should continue! Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I wish I did, but I don't. :(

* * *

Birthday Presents

"I got you a present," Patricia shouted as she banged on Eddie's door. "Wake up, birthday boy!"

Chuckling when she heard the grumble of an annoyed boyfriend, she waited as patiently as she could for Eddie put on some clothes. As soon as he opened the door, she jumped right into him.

"Why did you wake me up?" Eddie squinted, his eyes adjusting the light in the hallway.

"Because I am excited that it's your birthday and I remembered!"

Eddie slumped his head and shoulders, retreating back into his room.

"No, no, no! You're coming with me!" Patricia exclaimed with renewed enthusiasm, hopping into his room and grabbing his hand.

"If it doesn't involve cake, I am going to be mad," Eddie groaned as his girlfriend dragged him to the living room sofa and plopped him there.

"Oddly enough, it doesn't. Not yet, anyway."

Eddie couldn't help it. He smiled as he heard Patricia scrambling to get a clean dish from the cupboard. He stood up and stretched, shaking the last lingering pieces of sleepiness away.

"Sit."

Disobeying was one of Eddie's favorite things. Ignoring the ice cold floor, he tiptoed behind Patricia, who was searching frantically for something in the fridge.

"Good morning, beautiful," Eddie yawned as he snaked his arms around Patricia's small waist.

"Didn't I tell you to sit down?" Patricia ordered, slapping his arms and making him chuckle. "But first, go brush your teeth. Your breath is…well, it smells like you just woke up."

"I did just wake up."

"Well, make it smell like you just brushed your teeth."

"I haven't even eaten yet!"

"Go. Now."

Resorting back to the grumbling, Eddie mumbled and complained about how it was too early in the morning to be celebrating a birthday. He only stopped while the toothbrush was in his mouth so he wouldn't swallow the toothpaste. He even moaned all the way back to the living room, low enough to make him think Patricia couldn't hear. She could.

"You sound like this is your 60th birthday, Eddie. Come on, be a little happy at least."

Eddie slouched patiently while he heard the running of water and sizzle of a pan. So enough, the smell of bacon wafted through the air.

"Breakfast is served." She placed the steaming plate in front of him. "Now, let me go get your present. You're going to love it!" Patricia cooed, racing up the creaky stairs to her bedroom. By the time she returned, Eddie had already wolfed down all of his bacon, eggs, and was shoveling the last bit of toast into his mouth.

"Enjoy it while you can. I'm not making more," warned Patricia, handing him a small red parcel tied with a gold ribbon.

"Presents!" Eddie squealed, ripping the wrapping paper off and removing the top of the box. Inside, he saw a small device that looked like an iPod.

"What exactly is this?" Eddie asked.

"It's a recorder that can warp your voice. My cousin plays with it all the time and he can't get enough of it."

"Really?"

"My cousin's seven. I thought this would be the perfect gift."

"Uh, thanks?"

Patricia snatched the breakfast plate off of the table and whisked away to the kitchen. She didn't want to make Trudy wash the dishes, so she kindly did one dish. Just one.

Eddie walked back to his room and placed the recorder inside his drawer. His mature side told him that this present was going to stay in that drawer for the rest of time and then some. His childish side said that he would use it every day, with everyone. Fortunately for Eddie and unfortunately for the rest of the Anubis residents, Eddie didn't have a mature side.

Just as he was about to leave, his phone vibrated. A sales pitch. He immediately declined the phone call. He was walking away when he did a double take on the lock screen of his phone. Instantly, he started laughing.

"Patricia!"

"What?"

"My birthday is tomorrow!"

Whatever Patricia said next was drowned out by a plate crashing to the floor. Eddie was sure that what Patricia had shouted was dirtier than the breakfast platter she was trying to clean.


	2. Midnight Salsa

I know this is a fast update, but I really liked this one! Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or I would be famous. Which I'm not. Read and review!

* * *

Midnight Salsa

"Eddie, what are you doing?" Patricia whispered loudly as she turned the corner to Anubis' kitchen.

"Buying kittens. What does it look like I'm doing?" Eddie replied with a mouth stuffed with food, still with his back turned to Patricia.

"Are you…eating?" Patricia asked as she walked closer to Eddie and his messy salsa attempt. He turned around to meet her glare.

"Midnight snack. Ever heard of it? I get hungry when I sleep. Or walk. Or think. Or basically do anything. I'm a food-aholic."

Patricia narrowed her eyes, although she was pretty sure Eddie couldn't have seen it. The kitchen was half-shrouded in darkness and the other was lit by a small flashlight.

"Is that your torch? You actually needed light to get to the kitchen. I would've thought you, of all people, could navigate this room with your eyes closed," Patricia questioned, pointing to his hand.

"Fire? Where?" Eddie jumped, searching for a flame.

"No. In your hand. Doofus," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"A flashlight. And yes, it is mine." Eddie responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have chips and salsa to finish."

Patricia dashed over to the counter and grabbed the bag of chips, taking with her also the bowl of salsa ingredients.

"I was eating that!" Eddie cried as he followed Patricia into the dining room and sat down next her.

"Well, now I'm eating it," Patricia huffed, mouth full of the half-chewed midnight snack. "Couples share, remember?"

"Don't pull that one on me now! I'm hungry, Patricia! Hungry! Share with me," whined Eddie.

"Oh alright, but only because you're cute when your sleepy," Patricia caved, handing him the bag of chips. Eddie perked up like a hyperactive puppy and dug his hand into the massive bag of chips. Patricia ruffled his hair and stood up, intending to head back to her room.

"Wait a second. Why were you down here? Were you trying to get a midnight snack too?" Eddie smirked.

"Uh, no. That's gross."

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I was hungry. But now I'm done and ready to go back to bed," Patricia confessed.

"Aren't you going to wait and tuck me in?" Eddie asked with a mocking, yet pleading, voice. He made sad puppy-dog eyes towards her and stuck out his bottom lip.

Patricia simply waved him off and kept on walking to her room, grinning as she heard the munching of chips resume.


	3. Holding Hands

I'm so happy! I've gotten a few followers, a few reviews, and they've all been positive! Don't you just love Peddie? Well, here they are again, starring in another story of Still Here! Remember to always use Eddie logic in a relationship! :D Disclaimer: If you still think that I own House of Anubis...you're wrong. But Christmas is coming... ;)

* * *

Holding Hands

"Let go of my hand, Eddie."

"Nope."

"Edison Miller, release my hand at once."

"We are a couple. Couples hold hands. Therefore, we must hold hands."

Patricia sighed. It was useless. She was determined to be non-clique about their relationship, and he was determined to cute. There was no way to get both.

"Alright, but do we need to hold hands in public?" she complained, clenching her teeth.

"This isn't really public. We're walking back to the house. Besides, Fabian and Nina are doing it." He gestured to the two teenagers ahead of them. "In fact, they are flaunting it. They are _proud _to be a couple. Is it that you are embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Eddie, you're being difficult."

"That's my middle name."

"I thought your middle name was danger."

"Well, my other middle name is difficult."

"You can't have two middle names. That wouldn't be consider the middle."

Eddie laughed and squeezed her hand tighter. One last time, she tried squirming out of his iron grasp. At that moment, she wished she was one of those nervous, shy girls so her hands would be clammy and she could slip away. But she wasn't. So she couldn't.

"Do you go to the gym? Because I can't get out of this hand-holding no matter how hard I try."

"What's it to you?"

"I just want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"You're lying."

"Fabian! Don't I go to the gym?" Eddie shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Uh, sure Eddie."

"See?"

"That was a set up if I ever saw one."

"Fabian! Was that a-"

Patricia stopped in front of the house. Eddie, not anticipating the stop, kept shouting and walking, but was jerked back.

"Why did you stop?"

"I like this flower."

"Patricia!"

"Ok, can we let go _now_?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Definitely not."

"…Now?"

"Patricia, if you ask me one more time, I'll-"

"Alright, alright. Let's get this walk over with. We're not that far from the house anyway."

They walked to Anubis House without another argument. As Eddie rambled on and on about how much he hated homework and how it should be illegal, Patricia listened quietly. And was strangely okay with holding Eddie's hand, even after they entered the house.


	4. If You Wish Upon a Star

Really not that much to say, expect I love that people are happy about this series! I worried that most people would be like, "She's a Fabina writer, not a Peddie writer! She stinks!" but I still love Peddie! Then again, who doesn't? :) So, I'm here and I brought the next one-shot with me! Read and review please! See ya next time!

* * *

If You Wish Upon a Star

"I _hate _you, Edison Miller!"

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Well, I wish you would get the heck away from me!"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"I don't want it; I _need _it! I _need_ you to walk away from me. Now!"

Eddie stared at Patricia with a blank face, staring at her overheated face. She was really angry now. Of course she'd told him to get away from him, to leave her alone. But this time she said those three words. I hate you. The hate didn't bother him. It was the two words surrounding hate that caused his heart to ache.

"Patricia, listen to-"

"I will _not _listen to you! Even if you have a perfectly good reason for what you did, I am still not going to listen!" she screamed. Now he was sure the whole house could hear them.

At first, he expected someone to come rushing into the room, out of breath and worried that someone was hurt. But that had happened the first three times Patricia yelled at him. Now, he could have sworn everyone downstairs just plugged their ears and drowned them out. As best they could at least.

"She's just a friend. You don't need to get so worked up," I tried to reason with her.

"Huh. Funny. We're more than just friends, yet I never see you hug _me _in public." She turned around and faced the wall, breathing heavily as to not completely explode.

Eddie's joy rekindled a bit when he heard the "we're." That meant they weren't finished. Not yet, at least.

"Is that what this is about? You're mad because we don't _hug_ each other enough in public?"

Patricia grumbled. "A bit, yeah. People never really see us together, so some must assume you're still single." She flinched slightly, her back still facing Eddie. He quickly turned her around to face him, hands on her shoulders. Her eyes, red and puffy, stared up at him.

"Patricia, I would hug you all day, every day, if that meant you never got mad at me. I would even do it just because it makes me feel happy. You have to tell me when stuff like that gets to you. I promise I will never make fun of you, not when I know it affects you like this," Eddie pleaded, seeing her hard, cold glare softening on him.

She mumbled something under her breath, looking down at the floor.

"What was that?"

She stated, a little louder, "I wish I could take back what I said."

Eddie grinned slightly, then whispered, "Poof! I'm your fairy godmother. May your wish come true." He curtseyed with an imaginary skirt. "Let's start over. Remember what I said, but don't remember the conversation. Pretend I just walked in."

He dropped his imaginary gown and closed his eyes. Patricia waited, watching to see what he would do.

Opening his eyes, he spoke as if nothing had happened. "Hey Patricia, we're still good, right?"

"Of course, Eddie." She smiled.

"Great!" He turned around to leave.

Patricia watched him for a second, then remembered something. "Hey, Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you about some things. I feel like I can trust you."

He rushed back over to her bed, grabbing her hand and dragging her down with him. "What is it?"

Her devilish grin gave him about a second's warning. "For starters, you spend way too much time in your room. Let's get out more! Do something! I'm still interested in taking up a shared interest."

Eddie sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Knowing

...AND I'M BACK! Yeah, it's been a while but I've been busy. Student of the Year paperwork (I'm competing did you know?), exam review, and other stuff that has to do with my life! :D This one is kind of random, but it was actually the first one I ever wrote for this series. I didn't post it first because I thought it might scare people away... :) Read on! Oh, and I don't own House of Anubis or Peddie... D:

* * *

Knowing

"Congratulations! I am really, really happy for you! Of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Look, I've gotta go, but we'll talk about it later, ok? Tell me everything!"

Patricia hung up the phone, and immediately her face fell. The once cheerful grin that she had plastered on was wiped away, replaced by a worried, almost frightened, look. But Patricia Williamson didn't get scared. Her future wasn't supposed to looming, dark, or uncertain. Patricia always was sure of what she wanted, what she would do.

Not anymore.

"Patricia, are you ok?" a voice called to her, but it registered only as a faraway whisper, almost too faint to here. It was unreal.

She felt arms around her waist, the warmth of a body against her back, a sound that may have been the beginnings of a conversation, but voices now sounded like a radio turned all the way down in volume. On static. A station out of reception.

"Patricia, can you even hear me? Are you listening?" Finally, her head tuned back to the station it needed. Although now, she wished she could just disappear. Turn the radio off.

"Eddie? Is that you?" she asked timidly. A spark of hope lit up her eyes.

"Of course. Do you need to sit down?" his panicked voice penetrated her trance-like state. All she could do was nod, and he led her to the sofa, unsure of what to do next. She envied his ease of being confused, not knowing what to do. Patricia Williamson was never confused.

"Who was on the phone? Patricia?" Eddie pleaded, trying to get a response.

"My mother is getting re-married," she stated flatly. Her radio wanted so very badly to tune out, but she felt she could tell Eddie. After all, he cared. He knew that she wasn't really a brick wall. Unlike the rest, he knew that she didn't always have a balanced footing on everything she did.

"What? Re-marriage? Why?" he bombarded her with questions, almost making her lose focus. She swayed on the spot, but Eddie's hands steadied her from slumping over in her seat.

"This makes me feel like I don't know where my life is going," she whispered, making sure no one else could hear. It was hard enough admitting it to herself.

"Oh, Patricia. Please. You're not getting married any time soon," Eddie joked, but her frown didn't changed. Worry clouded her light blue eyes.

"It's not that. It kills me to think…to think that I don't know where I'll end up. I'm always so sure. With my mom settling back down, who knows when she'll forget about me? Or maybe want me to get married too!" she rambled, choking up. No tears.

"Look, you're _not_ your mother. I know that for a fact. You are going to get married when you're ready. Hey, and I 'd better be the first one to know when you're ready," he said seriously, with a smile on his face.

Burying her face into his shirt, she let one tear fall. Then she let another go. That was it. No more.

"Alright. I'll make sure you're the best man at the wedding," she chuckled, muffled by his shirt fabric.

"That's not what I meant!" he shouted, lifting her face up to his.

And, after that moment, she knew she was going to be okay with the wedding. Even if it meant having to wear a shell pink bridesmaid dress. Because she was sure of what she wanted now. Maybe she always knew. She wanted Eddie to be a part of her life.

Eddie still teases her about that day in high school when the gossip gets dry during the Lady of Perpetual Health Nursing Home daily bingo games. She just slaps him and threatens to take away his glasses so he can't make it back to the kitchen during his midnight rounds. But she never does. She _knows_ she never will.


	6. Amusement Park

...*peeks out from behind a bush* Hi everyone! It feels like forever since I've posted a Peddie oneshot! Now that the crazy Christmas season is over ( D:), I'll have a bit more time to write. Enjoy this and Merry Christmas! By the way, I don't own House of Anubis. Just thought you should know that.

* * *

;

Amusement Parks

"Eddie, no! She's too- Wendy, come by Mommy! Wendy, no no! Edison, I am not below humiliating you in public!" Patricia hollered as she chased her husband and daughter around the new amusement park.

Eddie had been so excited when Six Flags had opened a location a few miles away from their house. He had gone on and on about how much Wendy would enjoy the park, that she would "live on the edge." Patricia hadn't really done that much research on the park, so she trusted Eddie, as this was his area of expertise.

Note to self: never give Eddie the benefit of the doubt.

Now, the Sweet family was roaming around the rides made for families with younger children. So far, he had dragged the three of them on the towering Ferris Wheel, Balloons of Doom, and the interactive, yet extremely hazardous, playground of the Enchanted Garden. All of them had barely admitted Wendy, only two and a half years old. Her curly blonde hair and chubby legs were the only thing that kept Patricia from totally losing Eddie and Wendy.

"Eddie, slow DOWN!" Patricia screamed in a threatening tone, finally gaining on the rest of her family. She could hear Wendy's little giggles and Eddie's shouts of "Keep up!"

After about another three minutes of the wild goose chase, Patricia caught up to the pair, who had stopped to get an ice cream.

"Eddie…what do you…think you…were doing? And why…is Wendy…having ice cream…before…h-her lunch?" the exhausted mother huffed out. Her husband simply rolled his eyes.

"We just ran halfway across this park. I think we can make an exception," he replied, taking a step forward in line.

"Wendy…don't ever…do that…to Mommy…again," Patricia wheezed, scooping up her daughter in her arms.

"Wendy loves you!" Wendy replied, tossing her small arms around her mother's neck.

Patricia snuggled her head on her daughter's shoulders, clutching her close.

"Woah, woah, you're gonna squish her!" Eddie chided, taking Wendy and holding her as he ordered ice cream for himself, Wendy, and his wife.

"I was holding her!" Patricia whined, stomping her foot childishly.

"My turn then," Eddie sneered, hugging Wendy tight.

The family of three was content to stay there forever in that amusement park, eating ice cream and letting time fly by.

* * *

Love that little Wendy? She may or may not appear again. Depends on how much you like her... :) Hope all of you, my readers, had a happy holiday and I'm looking forward to 2014. The year seems to have flown by! Expect another update soon!


	7. Aspiring Artists

So glad to finally be working on this series again! I haven't gotten any real prompts yet, so I'm kind of just making these up. Hope you like them! I wrote this one a while back and found it a few days ago. I'm pretty sure I wrote it on a Monday, so that explains its "less-than-perfect" state. **Quick thanks to writtenbygrace because she reviewed on all of my one-shots in this series! THANK YOU!** Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Peddie or the setting or...well, you get the picture! Goodbye, 2013!

* * *

Aspiring Artists

"There. That's as good as it's gonna get."

Eddie blew slightly on the cardstock paper, clearing away any excess eraser shavings, and flung his pencil onto the table. Patricia bent over to take a look at his creation.

"Eddie, did you use a ruler?" Patricia tilted her head to look up at her boyfriend.

"Nope! I did it all by myself!" he exclaimed proudly.

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"The fact that the man's fingers look like they're broken."

He stood up quickly and stormed out of the room, clearly angry at his girlfriend's insensitive remark. Patricia dropped her head on the table, but raised it soon after. Grasping the pencil in her hand, she delicately erased the man's hands and arms. Carefully, Patricia traced a straight line, indenting only for the crook in the elbow. One glance at her hand was all she needed to complete the palm and fingers of her boyfriend's character. She repeated this process on the other side, careful not to smudge anything.

"Patricia, did you draw that?" She jumped at the unexpected voice from behind her. Alfie.

"No. Eddie did. I was just fixing it for him."

Alfie squinted his eyes at the drawing. "Is it…a warrior? No, a chef. Wait, a cowboy."

"It's a circus performer. That's what Eddie said, anyway."

Alfie flushed, his dark cheeks turning a strange shade of red. Clearly he thought he had insulted both of them. Patricia just laughed.

"It's ok, Alfie. We both know Eddie and I can't draw to save our lives." Alfie just walked shamefully out of the room.

For a while, Patricia just stared at the doorway. She stared and stared and stared, as if she kept her eyes still long enough, something interesting would happen.

"You redrew the picture? For me?"

Again, the sudden voice in her ear gave her a mini heart attack. Obviously she hadn't been paying that much attention to the doorway.

"I'm sorry if I offended you-" she began, but Eddie bent down farther.

"No. I like it. We make a great team, don't we?"

Patricia just shrugged. Then, in a sudden burst of emotion, she flung her arms around his shoulders. Eddie sighed.

"What do you want, Patricia?"

She giggled. "I want you to hug me back."

Eddie's eyes widened. He picked her up, squeezing her as tight as he could, despite Patricia's demands to put her down. Finally, he put her down and gently planted a small kiss on her lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"What was that for?" she whispered, though she couldn't have admitted she didn't like what had just happened.

Eddie simply brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "For being in a huggable mood."

Patricia laughed and hugged him again.

* * *

Don't you just love huggable Patricia? ;)


	8. Beach Boys

So, this prompt was given to me by ThatCreativeGinger, and I liked it a lot, so I used it! If anyone else has an idea, don't be scared. Either PM me or tell me in a review. Alright, I don't House of Anubis...or Peddie... *sniffle* Enough of this sad story, now let's get to the fun part!

* * *

Beach Boys

"I can't WAIT to get there! We're gonna have so much fun! Patricia, you _have _to tan with me! No offense, but you really need it!"

Amber was way too excited for Patricia's liking, but she just had to endure thirty more minutes of her hyperactive seat partner until they arrived at the beach. Nina's grandmother had wanted to surprise her granddaughter for her birthday and invited all of her friends to visit for the week.

"Hey now, my girlfriend has perfect skin!" Eddie exclaimed, twisting around to face the girls behind him. He was lucky enough to get Fabian as his seat partner. Fabian was a great guy, but he wasn't really good at keeping up a conversation. Instead of socializing, Fabian had plugged in his ear buds and shut out the world.

"Come on, Eddie, a tan wouldn't hurt her!" Eddie simply rolled his eyes and faced the front again.

The van kept up a low murmur of sounds until finally their driver pulled into the parking lot of a cottage on the edge of the beach.

"Wow, this is such a quaint little place! I wonder how much it cost," Mara marveled as everyone began exiting and paying Tim, the hired van driver.

"Supposedly, Nina's parents had bought it as a beach house. Now, Nina and her gran use it as sort of a place they can stay when they want to go to the beach," Fabian stated, coming up behind her and stuffing his ear buds in his pocket.

"Shhh, everyone, we have to sneak in quietly. I just got a text from Nina's gran saying they're not too far from the house. Everybody, move out!" Amber whisper-shouted, gesturing for the group to follow her.

After putting their suitcases in various rooms in the house (Jerome and Alfie used the couch), the teenagers changed into their swimming gear. Unfortunately, there was only one bathroom in the entire house and people had paired up in the bedrooms.

"Ouch, that was my foot!"

"Who packed sunscreen?"

"Can someone hand me my swim suit?"

"Sorry, didn't know someone was changing in here!"

"Alfie Lewis, don't you dare open that door!"

"Do you have a ponytail holder, Joy?"

"Have you got an extra pair of sunglasses, Patricia?"

"Mick, you've been in there forever!"

The chaos continued, until finally everyone was changed, lathered in sunscreen, and wearing a cover-up.

Patricia heard Amber's phone buzz, so she grabbed it and called everyone's attention.

"Alright, here's the plan! Nina's coming back to beach house to grab some more sunscreen in a few minutes. Everyone needs to find a good hiding spot and when she closes the door behind her, jump out! Got it?"

The Anubis residents nodded in agreement. The phone buzzed again and Amber snatched her sparkling phone out of Patricia's hands before she could read it.

"She's on her way! It'll take about two minutes for her to get over here, so hide!" she squealed, dashing behind a counter, soon to be joined by Eddie.

"Get your own hiding spot, Eddie!"

Patricia hid in a doorway, Alfie ran under a low chair, Joy squeezed herself into a cabinet, Mick closed himself off in the pantry, Eddie was concealed in a closet, Mara ducked behind the sofa, Jerome was pushed beneath a small coffee table, and Fabian stood against a curtain near the door. Alfie had just gotten his hand underneath the chair when they heard the flopping of Nina's sandals. Her sliding door opened and closed, signaling the hidden party to explode.

"SURPRISE!"

"We're HERE!"

"Betcha didn't know we were hiding!"

"Were you surprised?"

As the chatter died down and Nina's expression of complete fear turned to one of happiness, no one knew what to say next. Except, that is, for Eddie.

"Happy birthday!"

His strange outburst caused the whole jumble of people to laugh heartily.

"Aww thanks, guys! You didn't have to come here for me!" she grinned, her eyes glazing over all the familiar and happy faces.

"No need to thank us! Now let's go to the BEACH!" Amber cried out happily, bolting out the door.

Patricia and Eddie linked arms as they strolled down the boardwalk to the brilliant blue waters of the beach they were going to enjoy for a week.

* * *

Eddie squinted his eyes, taking in the not-so-foreign look of the beach. He had never been to a beach as nice as this one because his mother couldn't afford to bring the whole family.

"I'm going for a swim. Care to join me?" he asked graciously towards the red-head beside him.

"No thanks. Amber's right; I need a tan," she replied, slipping on a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Alright, but don't burn," he scolded, passing up the opened folding chairs and heading towards the cool water.

"You sound like my mother," Patricia grumbled, taking a seat on the red folding chair beside Amber. She tipped her wide-brimmed hat over her eyes and proceeded to take a nap.

"Patricia? Is that really you?" a voice from the past questioned. A shadow fell over the tanning figure, and Patricia lifted her hat to see who had recognized her.

* * *

"Logan? No way!" Patricia shouted, standing up and throwing her arms around the dripping boy.

"Wow, you're hot!" he yelped, jumping backwards. Patricia glanced at her dark green bikini, then made eye contact again with her friend. "Uh, Logan, aren't you-"

"No, I mean, your skin. How long have you been sitting out here?" he interrupted, his face reddening.

"Don't know, but wow! You look…" she took in the toned stomach and arms Logan had attained since she last saw him, "different. Have you been working out?"

He laughed deeply, throwing back his dark hair. "Yeah, a bit. I tried it out and it's working pretty well, if someone like you can notice."

Patricia shared another laugh, but then something caught her eye. A steaming red thing, with blonde hair. Heading straight for her.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me, Logan. I'll be just a minute," she excused herself, facing Eddie.

He simply stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed and fists slightly clenched.

"Who. Is. That."

"A friend."

"Sure he is. You have a bodybuilder for a friend."

"Eddie, listen. He's nothing you have to worry about. Logan's-"

"Patricia, if you're interested in other people, just tell me and-"

"Eddie, hear me out. He's-"

"I don't care if he's just 'a friend.' Everybody starts out as 'a friend,' then suddenly-"

"Eddie, seriously, you need to-"

"I don't need you fooling around with my emotions, Patricia. All I wanted was for us to have a nice relationship, but I guess you don't-"

"EDISON SWEET!"

"…please say Miller in public."

"Logan is gay! Gosh, get it through your thick skull!"

Eddie just stood their dumbfounded, mouth agape and eyes wide. He stuttered for a moment, then his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh. Um. Well, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, dude," Logan said from behind Patricia. "Just don't make her upset. Then I may have to hunt you down. After Patricia does, anyway." He flexed his muscles.

Eddie gulped and took his girlfriend's hand shakily. Patricia just smiled.


	9. The Cupcakes

Don't you just love cupcakes? Oh, and Peddie. I love _both_ of them. :) I don't own House of Anubis, or the cupcakes mentioned in this chapter. House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon and the cupcakes belong to Patricia and Eddie.

* * *

The Cupcakes

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on! For me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? No!"

Eddie sat down on the couch and stuck out his bottom lip. Crossing his arms tightly in front of his chest, he made a huffing noise and pouted.

"Why do you want to bake cupcakes anyway? It's not like there's some big important event," Patricia reasoned, trying desperately to persuade her boyfriend. She hated it when he acted half his age.

"Exactly! And I want cupcakes!" Eddie demanded, slouching even further down into his seat.

Patricia threw her hands up in exasperation. "Then buy some! We don't need to do any work! You're being unbelievably difficult!"

The couple glared at each other, Patricia hovering over a still-angry Eddie. His eyes kept darting over to the kitchen. Slowly, Patricia softened, until finally she let out a huge sigh.

"Fine. We'll make cupcakes. But _only_ this once. Not ever doing this again," Patricia grumbled, shuffling over to the kitchen while Eddie leapt up in excitement.

"Yes, yes, yes! The cupcakes! We'll make the best cupcakes this house has ever tasted! They'll be blown away! But not literally because that would be crazy…" Eddie exclaimed mostly to himself, causing Patricia to roll her eyes.

They mixed and stirred, dropped and added. Patricia stole Eddie's mixing spoon and licked the batter off while Eddie screamed and chased her around the kitchen. Eddie dropped an egg on Patricia's shoe, earning him a slap and a stern talking-to. Patricia shook baking powder onto Eddie's hair, making the both of them cough like crazy. Eddie threw a handful of flour at his baking partner, but instead of hitting her, it splattered all over the counter. Eddie swore to himself at that moment he would never clean the kitchen ever again.

"Done!" Eddie screeched when the timer beeped. Patricia flinched, her fingers automatically covering her ears.

"Don't scream! It's just cupcakes," Patricia scolded him as he slipped on Trudy's "Kiss the cook" oven mitts.

"Isn't it supposed to say 'Kiss the cook' on the apron?" Eddie asked as he took the fluffy cupcakes out from the oven.

"Yeah. Apparently, her grandmother made these. So, their one of a kind," Patricia explained, searching for the icing in the refrigerator.

"Just like you!" Eddie said, tossing the oven mitts at Patricia's face after he had set the tray on the counter.

"Oh stop it, you," Patricia responded with fake amusement as she put the mitts away in a drawer and brought Eddie the vanilla icing.

While icing, Patricia managed to smear the sugary substance all over Eddie's face. Eddie didn't mind, because he smashed a large glob of it in Patricia's hair. She fought back by wasting one of the cupcakes and crushing it onto Eddie's nose. Somehow, the combined efforts of the pair did not keep any icing from the counters, floors, or even the walls. Fortunately for Eddie, Patricia cleaned up the mess.

"Well, these are absolutely the most perfect cupcakes I have ever made!" Patricia exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because you made them with me," Eddie smiled, enveloping his girlfriend in a sweet and sticky hug. Patricia's face inched closer to his, closing the small space between them. Before their lips touched, however, Patricia pulled back with a gasp.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"Eddie, you smell like raspberries!"

"So?"

"Amber's allergic to raspberries!"

"Awww, come on Patricia! Just kiss me already!"

* * *

The mushy gushy Peddie that we all know and love... *sighs* I'm always open for prompts, so any ideas are appreciated! See ya later!

Don't


	10. Eddie's Worst Subject

Well, it's been almost two weeks since I've updated, but I finally found some inspiration, **thanks to ThatCreativeGinger. **We were PMing and I starting asking about the difference between England and Britain, and so the idea for this one-shot came about! :) I know I still have a prompt from a guest I have to do, but I might need a few days to write that one and I didn't want to wait any longer to update! I don't own House of Anubis. There. Done. Now, onto the Peddie!

* * *

Eddie's Worst Subject

"Patricia, I'm sorry. I can't deal with this anymore."

Eddie jammed his head onto the pillow beside him, trying to blot out all the sound around him. It wasn't like he _hated _Geography…okay, he hated Geography, but for everyone else, it was by far the easiest subject. Even his fellow class-ditchers could make an easy A in that class.

"Eddie, it's not that hard. You just have to commit this stuff to memory," Patricia pleaded, flipping to the next page in the textbook. "Alright, we're going to go through this again. The capital of Wales is-"

"Cardiff," he recited off the top of his head

"Where is Stonehenge located?" she quizzed, glancing up to look at her study partner's face.

"Scotland," he responded almost immediately.

Patricia clapped, then flipped a few more pages until she reached the next lesson.

"Let's study something else for a change. What's the difference between England and Britain?"

Letting out a sigh fit for Amber, Eddie shook his head. "I have no clue whatsoever."

"Alright, how about the differences between Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland?"

Eddie bolted upright. "Trick question! They're both the same…no?" he trailed off as Patricia chuckled, shaking her head.

"Why would ask about the differences if they were same?" Patricia asked after a moment, still smiling.

"I don't know," he replied, resuming his previous position: curled up with his head facing the wall.

"Come on, Eddie! This is practically a piece of cake!" Patricia encouraged, moving from her spot on the floor to Eddie's bed.

"You live here, of course it's easy!" Eddie shot back, tightening his grip around his knees. She sat there, not really sure how to comfort him. Whenever she was in a situation like this, she would usually call Mara over. Not exactly a great option in this case.

"Well, we could try and take a break. You might need a rest," she suggested a little awkwardly, untrained as she was.

For a moment, he tensed up, as if he was considering the thought. Then, he slumped his shoulders again, still staring at the posters on his wall. "If I stop, I might not start again. And I _have _to make an A on the quiz."

Patricia slammed the textbook shut, frustrated that her attempts at teaching Eddie were not making any progress.

"Fine! Do it yourself!" she screamed, storming out of the room and tossing the heavy book onto her boyfriend's bed.

As she was leaving, she crashed straight into a distressed Fabian. Hair rumpled, shirt untucked, and shoes untied, he was nose-deep in his Geography book. Nina was tailing him, rubbing his back and whispering something in his ear.

"Look, it's not that difficult. Let me help you."

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Just give a few minutes and I'll know it."

Nina stole one more concerned glance in his direction, then walked out of the bedroom slowly.

"Patricia, don't let him get all worked up. He'll get himself sick," Nina advised her best friend, then exited the now silent room.

Curious, Patricia took a few steps towards the clearly distressed Fabian.

"Fabian, why are even looking the Geography book? The test is going to be a breeze!" she inquired, watching Fabian pace silently across the room, mindlessly mouthing information out of the book.

"Fabian?"

No answer.

"Fabian? Fabian? FABIAN!"

Still just the muttering and a pair of scrunched up eyebrows.

"FABIAN, NINA'S BLEEDING!"

"What? Where? Why? Is she okay?" Fabian's face shot up, nearly cutting his cheek on the edge of the textbook.

"I lied. Why do you looked so freaked out over Geography? It's _a Geography test_," Patricia questioned, starting to worry herself. Fabian, as nerdy as he was, didn't even open his Geography textbook, even when a test came around.

"Didn't you hear? Mrs. Aldridge is quizzing us tomorrow on _American_ Geography. I don't know a thing about America," Fabian replied, burrowing his face back into the pages.

Patricia slowly turned her face towards Eddie, who was no longer facing opposite the rest of the room. He was sitting upright with an ear-to-ear grin, his head cocked slightly to the side. Instinctively, she flinched. He slowly patted the seat on the mattress next to him, still with an eerie smile.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," he whispered, widening, if possible, his completely frightening smirk. "America is such an amazing country."

Patricia took one look at Eddie's face and bolted for the door.


End file.
